


That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [48]
Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the TV show Castle: Gabriel Tricksler is a successful crime author with everything going for him. He's got a great publisher behind him, several best-sellers under his belt and now Hollywood wants to make his books into a blockbuster. Life couldn't get much better.</p><p>    Well, he could find some motivation to write.</p><p>    Luckily for him, or maybe not as it turns out, a body is discovered at one of his charity events, and the investigating officer is none other than Sam Wesson, one of the city's best homicide investigators and perfect inspiration. He's not so keen on working side-by-side with Gabriel Tricksler, but his Chief makes sure he has no choice in the matter.</p><p>    Of course, when Gabriel manages to literally stumble over a second corpse, Sam starts to suspect that Gabriel is more involved than he's letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nileflood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nileflood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468192) by [nileflood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nileflood/pseuds/nileflood). 



** **

 

 **Title:**   That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles  
**Fandom** : Supernatural / Castle  
**Author** : [nileflood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nileflood/pseuds/nileflood)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gabriel / Sam, Gabriel / Kali,  Dean / Cas  
**Rating: Mature**  
**Length:** 2:23:40  
**Summary:** **  
**

 

> Based on the TV show Castle: Gabriel Tricksler is a successful crime author with everything going for him. He's got a great publisher behind him, several best-sellers under his belt and now Hollywood wants to make his books into a blockbuster. Life couldn't get much better.
> 
> Well, he could find some motivation to write.
> 
> Luckily for him, or maybe not as it turns out, a body is discovered at one of his charity events, and the investigating officer is none other than Sam Wesson, one of the city's best homicide investigators and perfect inspiration. He's not so keen on working side-by-side with Gabriel Tricksler, but his Chief makes sure he has no choice in the matter.
> 
> Of course, when Gabriel manages to literally stumble over a second corpse, Sam starts to suspect that Gabriel is more involved than he's letting on.

  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1468192/chapters/3093874)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20nileflood/That%27s%20the%20way%20the%20Cookie%20Crumbles.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZdmdac25fT0tURkk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
